


Despair Fuck

by coffepanda



Series: Danganronpa ("rare")ships [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Nagito and Mahiru fucky fuck lmao, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffepanda/pseuds/coffepanda
Summary: Mahiru fucks Nagito during despair times lmao
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Danganronpa ("rare")ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Despair Fuck

Being a servant wasn’t at all easy for poor Nagito.

During these times when all his classmates went under despair and separated from one another, he knew all he could do was bite his lip and stay quiet as literal kids bossed him around each day he’s still alive, cook, clean, everything that a parent does since he’s an “adult” but in reality he’s just a young teenager.

A sigh escaped his lips as Komaeda laid on his back on the cold and rotting wall. Each time and second he slowly closes his eyes and tries to sleep, he hears a sudden camera sound, raising an eyebrow as he looks around. Was he finally reaching insanity or was someone spying on him? He lets out a small chuckle, why was someone spying on trash like him and why haven’t they got caught by the children and killed? Many questions, so little answers.

“......Komaeda..~” 

An eerily soft yet loud voice came from somewhere, somewhere Nagito couldn’t put it, his eyes darted around before stopping as his eyes stared at red ones. He would easily see the familiar shadow and also saw red hair, looking more closer as he also saw she was wearing a white t-shirt and also had the familiar looking camera. “....ma...hiru…?” He tried his best to remember the female’s name and pronounce it more clearer than his old memories, the redhead female continued staring at him before mumbled something under her breath, something he couldn’t hear.

Komaeda’s feet started walking over to the little gated hole, he didn’t know why but he felt like he wished to bring her inside to better see her, to feel her, to kiss her. He shook his head at that thought as he tried to open the thing but once getting more up close, Mahiru seemed to disappear which made him frown a bit. Sighing at himself, Komaeda decided he needed to get some rest before serving the children again.

It had been a few minutes to a couple of hours before Komaeda’s eyes started slowly opening after hearing a few snaps from a camera, groaning as he tried to fan away whatever was by him but quickly paused when feeling something cold and soft at his fingertips. He opened his eyes to better see as he saw Mahiru on top of him with the camera in her hand, a soft yet crazed smile as her eyes red orbs stared at him. “Huh…?” “...ah..you’re...awake..that’s...good...very good..” She mumbled under her breath, her breathing slow and jagged as she held her camera while her other hand was placed on the white haired male’s chest. 

“Didn’t...expect you to wake up...but that’s good…” 

Nagito was a bit confused at her words, trying to sit up but quickly stopped once hearing a soft whimper escaping Mahiru’s lips, her face was mixed with pain and pleasure from what he could see from the dim light from the shining moon, he could almost feel his face heating up as a groan escaped his own lips. “W...what are you...doing? What’s happening…?” He questioned, the female on top of him was quiet for a bit before slowly speaking. “Ah...I’m giving you...my first time, to give myself despair...in losing my virginity and even creating something...with you...maybe..” Mahiru’s breathing was steady and fast as she gripped his mitten covered hand. “Will...you...do that with me?”

“Ha...ha...haha...giving you despair in something like that? I...I want you to reach hope Mahiru~, hope in gaining something from losing your virginity.” Nagito muttered out as he moved his hips upwards to make contact with Mahiru’s, causing the girl to yet again make a small whimper escape her lips. “Pain...and pleasure..~”

Pained noises came from Mahiru’s mouth as it was clear to even Nagito she was having a difficult time trying to please herself and him, Nagito himself was letting out soft grunts as his hand held onto the girl’s hips to keep this less difficult than it should’ve been.

Sweat drips from his forehead as the minutes passed, his whitish gray locks stuck to his face as the girl continued riding him. Her hands held on his shoulders as her red orbs stared back at his, drooling at the mouth as her tongue stuck out like an everyday porn star, mumbles of his name were like music to his ears, something he never thought to hear. 

Nagito’s eyes fluttered as he tried his best to hold back his coming climax, his mitten felt a bit uncomfortable now that he was sweating like a pig on a hot dummy day. Moving it off Mahiru’s hip as he brought it to his mouth, pulling the thing off slowly to reveal Junko’s left hand, which caused the redhead’s body to shiver and whimper. 

Staring in confusion as a smirk came on his lips slowly, pulling out his still hard cock out of her which left the girl in confusion on his next actions.

“Suck on Junko’s fingers, I know you want to.~”

Mahiru felt Junko’s fingers on her mouth as the girl looked at the smirking white haired male and then back at her...his...her...she was her mind was thinking about, taking them into her wet mouth as she spit and licked over her nails, fingers and even tried to bite a piece of nail off. 

Disgust was all Nagito could feel and his expression turned sour as he grabbed the back of her head and made the girl gag on the ultimate despair’s finger.

“Choke...Choke on her fingers, feel her nails scratch your throat..how does it feel? Does it feel good? I bet you’re getting off to it...aren’t you?”

His nails dug into her scalp the more he continued talking, the pain was like pleasure to Mahiru. It was a shame the once innocent and caring photographer who smiled and had a happy spirit before Junko came, now she was adulterate and sinful who only craved nothing but despair and pain to anyone who wasn’t like her was sucking and gagging on someone who took Junko’s left hand and forcing it down her throat.

Her eyes stung with tears.

Her head was hurting so much.

Her body was shaking and twitching.

Chuckling and mindless mumbling about hope echoed.

Nagito….

Nagito….why...why are you…

Hurting me…?

Mahiru let out a muffled moan as her body twitched and jolted as the redhead went through the most rippling and mind-breaking orgasm as her hand gripped and scratched at the one not in her mouth, the hand that had let go of her bleeding scalp when he thought her pain was enough and held it throughout this moment. Tears now dried on her flushed cheeks as sweat dripped down her face and body, eyes red and tired from how much she spent without even a few minutes of a break. “Mahiru...Mahiru look at me..” Nagito mumbled as he pulled Junko’s fingers out of her mouth, making the female blink in confusion and wonder what he was going to do next before tensing up when feeling his cold, chapped lips on hers.

Mahiru’s hand moved on the pale boy’s cheek while the other moved around his neck, Nagito moved her legs open as he slipped himself inside, causing the girl to whimper from either pain or pleasure from the overstimulated feeling, he held her close to his body as he tried his best to enjoy the pleasuring feeling.

“Na...gito….”

“Ma...hiru…?

Mahiru’s eyes stared at Nagito’s eyes as she mumbled between their lips after separating for air.

“I...I love you Nagito..” 

“I love you too Mahiru..”

Nagito’s lips slowly curled into a smile as he stared at her, pressing their bodies together as he kissed her lips again, making Mahiru kiss his lips back. Gasping between her lips as his body started twitching, making the girl’s legs tighter around him as she arched her back to meet up with his thrusts. “Nagito please, please fill me with your hope…~” Mahiru moaned, whimpered, mumbled and even cried as the white haired boy’s thrusting got faster yet sloppy. 

He didn’t care other than reaching the hopeful pleasure he felt with her, his hope, his amazing hope. Even through all the despair she felt, she still reached hope with feeling love with him.

Their tongues tangled together as Nagito thrusted one final time before holding Mahiru’s hips to his, he thought he might leave a bruise or more with his tight grip as his warm seed filled her up. 

Her lips curled into a small smile as her other hand held onto his burning cheek, caressing it as she whispered sweet words to him as the white haired placed his head into her shoulder, slowly passing out as she mumbled something he wouldn’t forget.

“I think mister Kamukura enjoyed the show…~”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a part two for what happened or something, I low-key dreamt this and wrote all what happened plus more sex 😃


End file.
